Carter and The Great War
by Wimpyyoshi
Summary: Carter knows his side of the war and who he must kill, but what happens when he is on the losing side, failed mission after failed mission, and a traitor in his midst. Will he give up when offered a chance at peace, or will he fight to the death for what he believes in? Read for yourself as Carter continues on his epic journeys, fighting with and against the ancient Greek gods.
1. Mission One Start - Kill Annabeth

"Target?"

"Annabeth Chase, Former Official Archetecht of Olympus."

"Status?"

"Current Director of the Armanian Forces. UnderLord of x2413 y4985, known previously as Camp Half-blood. Worker of Artemis in the URoO."

"Time of assault?"

"Now."

I strapped on my parachute, still gripping the heavy steel bar on the side of the airship. I take one last look at my sorroundings.  
Over in one corner Nico sits, fidgeting with his blade, Shade. To his left sit the rest of my squad, children of Apollo. The Great War broke out  
3 years after the defeat of Kronos. It all started when Zeus accidentally killed 4 of each of the other Olympians' kids. Don't ask me how he managed that.  
It got worse when half a dozen of the olympians each killed 7 of his. Zeus decreed those who wished to stay on Olympus would join his ranks. Those who did not want to serve under Zeus anymore rebelled.  
Each Olympian took a side to the war, and eventually the commotion escalated until it reached its peak. Before long  
the entire world had become a battlefield. Few mortals remained, and the ones who did were in hiding. Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hades, Posiedon, Hera, and Apollo all banded together for the throne of Olympus. That left Ares, Athena, Artemis, Haphestus, Hermes, and worst of all Zeus on the enemy side. We were embarked on a special mission to infiltrate x2413 y4985 and eleminate the director, Annabeth.

"Carter!", I hear Nico shouting over the noise of the rusty turbine. "You ready?

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I yelled back, unsure if he had heard me.

"All passengers, we are arriving at the designated position. Please prepare your packs and get ready to jump."

I look for the green light to go off on my right side. Red, Red, Red, Green! I jump out of the carrier, and see two squad memebers and Nico out of the corners of my eyes.  
We descend quickly, and before I know it, I'm required to pull the long, black cord to release my parachute. Looking over the bright horizon, I  
gaze out among the countryside. I know this place, I recall as I see buildings forming in the distance. Even from this far away I knew I was looking at the twelve cabins that used to stand for each olympian. That is when I notice something is wrong for the first time.  
After a couple seconds, I realize Nico has plastered a frantic expression on his face. He's pulling desperately on the darkened cord, but to no avail. As we approach dangerously low to ground a couple of my members understand what has happened. Three of the nine men grab on to his arms and legs, trying to slow his descent down with their combined parachutes.  
Usually, this would relieve me, but I soon start to shout at them to stop.

"It won't work!", I screamed " You'll all die!" I claw through the air to try to pry them off, which is harder than you might see in the cartoons."Sto-" But I don't finish because I slam chest first into a tree tunk.

**JUST STATING THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR CARTER. :) **

** Please give feedback on if I should continue, this was just a tester. Thanks! :D **

** Quote of the day: Somebody told me I was dillusional, and I was so shocked I almost fell off of my unicorn!**


	2. Mission One - Forest Meeting

"Carter! Carter!"

"He's dead."

"He won't go down that easy!"

"I doubt it."

I wake up to the sound of voices.

"Where are we?, I say, my vision blurred.

"Its all right, were in the forest near the Target. We figured we should bring you in case you woke up.", Angel, a member of the squad said. She had honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes that made you stare.

I managed to sit up, with the last remaining strength I had, and drunk in the scenery around me. We seemed to be hiding in some sort of bush, but from the outside I could see the sun meaning it would be nightfall soon. I knew this because we left the chopper around four in the afternoon. Before I ranted for too long a memory surfaced in my mind, ripping through my train of thought.

"What happened to Nico?", I gasp, still out of breath.

"Easy, You need to rest. He...Well..." She trailed off

"You don't know do you? What about 3,7, and 4? Did they let go?" I asked, regaining a bit of my energy.

Before I even asked the question I knew what had happened. Angel pursed her lips. We hadn't even started our mission and we were already failing. I try to steady myself from the dizziness I was getting. How could I lose four of ten men so quickly? You see, the Apollo Rangers were the Elite Soldiers one year ago, but one of them took an ancient, enchanted Amulet from our target, Chase. Before long, Apollo's Children couldn't beat anyone. Somehow the magic had sucked our luck dry. Apollo decided it would be best to attempt to kill her, because if her bloodline had enchanted it, its magic would disappear. But the rate things were going at, I didn't think this mission would be a success either. I took one last moment of breathing and then warily stood up.

"This mission is too important to lose. If we succeed it could end our failure. We could be the best of the best. We could turn the tide of the war!" I speak enthusiastically, even though on the inside I feel Hollow.

"He's right, you know. This could work." Someone whispered from the back.

I started climbing a tree to see which way was which, when suddenly I heard a noise. "Everyone, find a tree!" I loudly whispered.

The rest of the squad scrambled to find a decent climbing tree. Angel climbed up my tree, 5, 6, and 9 each found their own about 30 meters away from each. As I had expected a patrol of 15 foot soldiers came into view at the other end of the bush. I wildly gestured for my comrades to draw their bows. A couple minutes later the guards stopped a foot from my tree. Holding my breath, I aimed at the leader's head. If we had to fight, taking out the leader would put the soldiers into a panic.  
I was about to fire when I heard a crack. I used the tree to my advantage, and tried to conceal myself but to no use. Luckily, the patrol didn't seem to hear it.  
I exhaled deeply in relief. That was my mistake. One of the guards heard me and looked up. Instinctively, I released my arrow. The good news; the guard was now dead. The bad; I had alerted the enemy without taking out their leader first. I was so stunned at my actions I no furthur helped take the remaining soldiers out.  
Before I could react in any other way, the rest of my team fired several volleys of arrows. Soon, every guard lay dead, drenched in his own red pool on the soggy grass.

"Wow" Austin, 5, broke the silence that occured after the massacre.

"Wow?" Angel exclaimed, "That was the first time something went to plan!"

"Shhhh!" I hissed at them, still alert for any more enemies. I figured we should celebrate later, and not get ourselves killed in the very beginning.  
"Follow me" I said lightly. I slid down the tree trunk. And scouted for danger. Nothing. Slowly and quietly, I crept out from beneath our cover. I was right earlier about the time.  
The moon was shining through the rough branches of the trees, casting silver shadows along the musty forest floor. We walked closer to the destination point.

"Everyone remember the plan?" 2 asked.

**HELLO AGAIN! THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER TESTER BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :D**

** ALSO I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU WITH A LEGEND ON WHO IS WHO IN THE SQUAD. PLEASE SAY WHAT THE OTHER MEMBER'S NAMES SHOULD BE IN THE REVIEWS! THANKS! 1:Carter 2: Angel 3: ? 4: ? 5: Austin 6: ? 7: ? 8: ? 9: ?**


End file.
